Arcana: Blacksmith
'Blacksmith Overview' The Blacksmith can make Weapons, Armor, Card's, and Orbs or enhance (upgrade) Weapons, Armor, and Non-Ultimate Cards. To unlock a specific Weapon or Armor unlock Conditions must be met. Known but unconfirmed unlocking conditions include: completing specific quests, killing a specific monsters a certain amount of times and earning titles. [[One-Handed Swords|'One-Handed Swords']] One-Handed Swords are agile, low-damage weapons, good for getting in and hitting enemies and then getting out again. You can equip both magic and a shield for with a one-handed sword. Maces Maces are fairly quick, low damage 1-handed weapons that excel at knocking monsters out cold. Players may not equip shields with a mace equipped. Magic cards can only be equipped together with the "Heavenly Fist" battle art (Lvl 20 Proficiency) 2 Handed Swords Two-Handed Swords have powerful single strikes and long range. Their attack speed is on par with a Mace or a Polearm. However, unlike a Mace, Polearm, or Firelance, you can equip a shield for blocking attacks. This weapon is a good combination of offense and defense, with "Shadowless Prayer" and "Counter-strike". Polearms Polearms are slow, high damage 2-handed weapons capable of killing enemies in an extremely short period of time. Players may equip magic cards with a polearm equipped, but not a shield. Firelances Firelances are the only ranged weapon in the game, requiring 2 hands to weild. Firelances synergize well with magic, increasing the M-ATK stat more than any other weapon type. Players may equip magic cards with a firelance equipped, but not a shield. Armors Armors can be broken into 3 catagories: Helmets, Sheilds, and Armor Helmets: * Shields: *Bronze Buckler (1 Skeleton Core, 1 Copper Ore, 3 Torn Leather, 280 Gil) *Eisenschild (1 Goblin Core, 1 Iron Ore, 2 Clean Water, 255 Gil) *Heavy Shield (1 Coeurl Core, 1 Tempered Iron, 4 Impish Horn, 588 Gil) *Kottus (1 Azdaja Core, 1 Silver Ore, 1 Scaly Hide, 3 Veggie Peel, 868 Gil) *Iron Buckler (1 Coeurl Core, 1 Tempered Iron, 6 Impish Horn, 3 Iron Pin, 1291 Gil) *Dragoon Shield (1 Bahamut Core, 1 Bronze, 1 Thunder Hide) **Tyrant Shield (1 Grendel Core, 1 Jade Steel, 688 Gil) *Tyrant Shield (1 Grendel Core, 1 Jade Steel, 1 Serpent Scale, 3 Bronze Button, 1147 Gil) Armor: * Orbs Orbs are items that provide passive bonuses to players when slotted in armor pieces (not weapons). Each piece of armor will have a different number of slots, with shields having a maximum of 3 slots, and helm / armor having 2. Cards Cards are broken down into two types: magic and ultimate. Magic cards are used to cast spells with O (press O for normal versions of the spell, hold O until your character flashes for the Charge Attack version of the spell) and consume varied amounts of mana. Ultimate cards are basically summon spells that you cast by holding triangle and O briefly and then releasing and have varied effects. Ultimate cards also determine the maximum amount of mana and have values ranging from 1 to 5 "crystals" worth of mana.